Kuroshitsuji: The Cambion Arc
by BookieNovels
Summary: Unknown guests arrive at the Phantomhives, guests who seem to have a connection to Vincent Phantomhive. Ciel ends up developing an unlikely friendship, while Sebastian... a romance! Even worse, a rivalry! Unbeknownst to them, one of the guests is plotting something, and when our favorite duo tries to uncover this, they realize the pieces all connect to Vincent and Rachel's murder
1. Chapter One: Misunderstandings

**Hey everyone! BookieNovels here! This is my first fanfic for an anime/manga series, so I hope you enjoy it. I really liked the Sebastian/OC romance ideas for fanfiction, but may I just say, I didn't want any Mary sue or cliche plot lines that are just to spice up this demon butler's love life. So I'm taking a different approach. SPOILER: The OC I'm planning to team up with Sebastian is Cheryl. I"m planning to make her a well rounded character who has plenty of room for character development, as well as a character necessary for the plot. I also don't want her to be those typical OC's paired up with Sebastian, who fall for him at first sight, or is too perfect for her own good. I also hope you liked my introduction to her character. No she's not going to be a maid or poor person that Sebastian and Ciel pick up out of no where and she's not going to be any 'random' woman either, although she's not completely human (yes, I know, straying into Mary Sue territory, but please please give her a chance!) I put a lot of thought into her introduction and the reasoning behind her actions. Yes, I want her to be with Sebby, but I also want her to be her own person, and I'm taking a lot of pride in this character, since I put so much thought into her. She's not going to just be involved with Sebby, but she's going to have real relationsthips with other people too, so please read and review! **

Sebastian Michaelis took the time to clean his young master's office while Ciel was elsewhere in the manor. He sighed wearily, closing the books that lay untidily on his desk, and wiped away the small splatters of ink that stained the surface.

_It wouldn't hurt for the young lord to be more organized once in a while… _

He proceeded to dust off his bookshelves, brushing away the excess dust, before sliding the long velvet curtains open. His mouth tilted downwards in an irritated frown, witnessing a carriage rolling into the Phantomhive estate.

_Who could this be? _He didn't recall having a guest today. Despite the many tasks he had to attend to, he had to make sure these 'guests' would not disturb the young master. He didn't want an earful of complaints coming from Ciel later on.

-xxx-

Sebastian made his way across the lawn, where Tanaka, Mey Rin, Baldroy, and Finny were working along the hedges. They too, noticed the carriage make a stop near them, their eyes wide with curiosity.

"Sebastian, who is that?" Finny asked him.

The butler placed his finger on his chin. "I wonder…"

He made his approach towards the carriage, his crimson eyes narrowed as he awaited the person occupying it to come out. The door swung open, and a young woman with long, jet black hair stepped out, her cloche hat shielding her eyes from view. She let her long, deep blue dress brush against the blades of grass beneath her, lifting her chin slightly so the butler could see her face. The girl was giving him a friendly smile, her eyes shut, and although he was weary of her unknown reason for being here, he smiled back.

"Hello!" she greeted him, her voice sweet and melodic like an angelic child.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate", he began. "May I ask who you are?"

The girl was still smiling, although it seemed she froze. The butler noticed her ears started to twitch, followed by the rest of her body. She bowed her head down again, gritting her teeth behind her lips.

"Who. Am. I?" she repeated, her voice shaking with anger, as well as disbelief.

Sebastian noticed her 'cheery' attitude become a frustrated one, but as the curiosity got the best of him, he continued. "Yes", he said. "This is the first time I've ever seen you."

There was a moment of silence. Sebastian studied her face carefully, noticing her expression was frozen again, as if her feelings didn't plaster on her face yet. Finally, she spoke.

"Did you just say we've never met?" Her ears began to twitch, and the butler noticed her face was turning a dark shade of blue, her eyes shielded behind her bangs. Her hands were balled into fists, and she was shaking them angrily at her sides. "You…MORON."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he swiftly stepped to the side. The young lady had whipped out a long, wide sword which he guessed she was hiding behind her when she stepped out. He saw strands of his own hair fly across his face as they made contact with the blade, but thankfully, it wasn't his face. "Eh?"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER ME?!" she yelled suddenly, her enraged eyes opening, revealing deep shades of purple. Her voice had changed abruptly from a heavenly angel's to a deep, devilish tone. "I said to myself I'd swallow down my pride and forgive you after what you've done to me if you apologized, but…"She swung at him again but she missed. "I can't forgive you after all! Curse you… curse you…" She held up her sword again, preparing to deliver another blow. "Duel me until we both die! I'll kill you!"

"Sebastian!" the servants cried out, as they rushed to the scene.

Sebastian's eyes were wide, but not because he feared her constant assaults. He was merely surprised by the woman's sudden outburst, and he had to admit, she was confusing him.

"Excuse me, miss", he stated politely. "I really haven't seen you before." He calmly stepped to the other side, just as the blade was about to hit him, his eyes narrowing. Her silly attacks were already getting old for him.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" she roared. She stopped suddenly, realizing her remaining attacks weren't effective, especially under her distressed state. "You… you…"

Tanaka adjusted his spectacles, recognizing the girl immediately. "Ho, ho, ho…"

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" she cried out. "You said you'd be gone, and yet you're right here in front of me." She scoffed. "Honestly, you think changing your hair and appearance a bit, and adding some red contacts will fool me? Well they don't!"

Sebastian was getting even more confused, a state he was foreign to. He was always very calculative, able to put pieces together, but whatever this girl was sputtering out was utter nonsense. "What are you talking about, miss?"

She threateningly pointed the tip of her sword at the bridge of his nose. "Stop acting cool to hide your true cowardice!" Her eyes widened, and crystal tears formed from the corner, spilling down onto her cheeks. "I…I…."

She suddenly collapsed onto her knees, burying her face in her hands, as she began to sob… loudly.

"Was that how little I meant to you?" she whimpered. "You forgot about me!" She continued to cry harder.

This time, Sebastian was the one who was twitching with irritation. He was contemplating on grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her as far away as possible… maybe even farther than China. But he sighed, knowing the young master would degrade him for his actions. "Will you please explain to me what is going on?" he asked, although the irritation in his tone was beginning to surface.

"I'll never forget how you put me into humiliation, even after I nobly confessed my love to you! Not only did you reject me…you…you… I can't even bear to say it!"

_Love?! _Sebastian cried out in the back of his head, his crimson eyes widening once more. "M-Miss…" _Calm down, Sebastian, _he said to himself. It wasn't like him to feel like he was losing his composure. Before he can maintain his composure, she pointed the sword at him once more.

"Yes! You must die tenfold for letting a young maiden like me suffer through this humiliation for the rest of my life!" She pulled the sword back, but this time, pointed the tip at her own chest. "Then I will die too to end this humiliation!" More tears spilled down her cheeks and her face was flushed with shades of red.

_Her melodramatic nature reminds me of Grell… _he thought to himself, letting a scowl fall on his face. "Now let's not get too hasty…"

"That's not him."

The silky new voice caught the attention of the both of them, and they turned to the second figure that emerged from the carriage.

Mey Rin gasped, her cheeks flushing red. The man was incredibly handsome, with unruly locks of blonde hair adorning his smooth, pale features. His purple eyes—ones that matched the young lady—was staring at the girl and the butler in slight amusement.

"What?" the girl asked in disbelief, staring at Sebastian. She boldly stepped forward, examining Sebastian's features further. Her cheeks turned a deep red when she realized what the man was saying was true. "Y-You're not Vincent?!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. Then he relaxed them, finally understanding the situation. "I see. So you thought I was the late head of the Phantomhives?"

The man stepped forward, gently taking the girl's shoulders and pushing her aside. "I apologize for my little sister's rudeness", he informed the butler. "She has a very unpleasant history with Vincent Phantomhive, and I have to admit, you do bare a resemblance to him."

_How could a girl like her be involved 'romantically'(more like delusional) with Vincent Phantomhive? She looked like she was barely out of her teenage years, perhaps 18 or 19. More importantly, what is their connection to the late head? _

The girl bashfully buried her face in her hands, once again turning back into an innocent child, despite her murderous attitude earlier. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered, putting her hands down. "I was just so heartbroken that I acted recklessly towards you." She respectfully bowed to Sebastian. "Again, I'm so sorry!"

"That's alright, Milady", he said, although he wasn't very reassuring of his words. "Anyway, may I ask who you are?" He turned to the blonde haired man.

He smiled. "My name is Revis Lansdowne. And this is-" He waited patiently for his younger sister to introduce herself while she wallowed in her own guilt. When she caught on, she snapped her head up.

"Ah,ah, yes! My name is Cheryl!"

Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sebastian Michaelis, loyal butler to Lord Ciel Phantomhive."

"Sebastian…Michaelis…" Revis repeated, as if he were in a trance. He snapped out of it, and gave the butler in black a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you! You're just the person I wanted to see."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be about?"

Revis's smile faltered slightly. "I don't think it'd be appropriate to talk about it out in the open like this. I was hoping to speak to you in private."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. This time, his instincts were true. There was something suspicious about these newcomers. And he wanted to know what that was. "Of course. Please follow me into the manor. I will get the young lord shortly to speak with us as well."

Revis nodded. "That'd be wonderful. Thank you." Although the butler clearly stated to follow him, the blonde haired gentleman walked passed him. He made his own way towards the manor, while Cheryl quietly trailed behind.

Sebastian's eyes widened. _How odd… _he thought to himself, feeling a strange sensation overcome him once he got closer to Revis's aura. _His aura... is almost the same as mine. _

-xxx-

_Knock Knock! _

"Come in", Ciel mumbled, lifting his eyes from the book he was reading. Surprise flickered in his deep blue eyes as he saw a blonde haired man follow Sebastian into the study.

"Young master", Sebastian began. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it seems we have a surprise visit from some unknown people."

Revis just smiled, maintain his happy-go-lucky tone. "Oi, that's a little rude, don't you think? I already introduced myself, you know."

"Who are you?" Ciel asked him. "I believe you didn't schedule an appointment to visit." He sighed. "In defense to my butler, I must say you're the rude one for dropping by unannounced."

_Ouch, _Revis thought to himself. "You have the same spunk Vincent did." A lopsided grin appeared on his face, just as Ciel's mouth gaped open in shock.

"You know of the late head of the Phantomhives?"

Revis's smile faded. "You speak of him like he isn't your father." He leaned over across the desk, reaching his arm out to pat Ciel on the head. "And of course! He's a friend of mine."

Ciel flinched with irritation at Revis's over friendly gesture and pulled himself away. "I see", he said, trying to regain his business-like tone. "What brings you here then?"

Revis bared a sheepish look on his face, scratching his cheek as if he were tense. "I just wanted to know why a thirteen year old kid like you formed a contract with a demon?"

"…"

A smile danced on Sebastian's face as he locked the door behind him. The room suddenly grew dim, and Ciel rose from his seat.

"How do you know?" he asked, his voice dead serious.

Before Revis could speak, Sebastian interrupted him, and the blonde haired nobleman felt the looming presence of the black butler right over his shoulder.

"Because, young master", Sebastian began. "He's a demon too."

Ciel's eyes widened. "What? How is that possible?"

Sebastian smirked, raising his finger to his chin. "Well, he's not a pureblood demon like me. But the blood of a demon flows in his human veins. Now, Sir Revis, please do explain yourself before my master does."

Revis calmly folded his arms across his chest, before looking around. "Wait a minute, where's Cheryl?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. _This man is arrogant enough to stray from an important discussion. Just what is he aiming for? _

"Uh, no, really, she tends to cause trouble", he informed them. When their gaze never left his, he sighed in defeat. "Fine," he mumbled. He placed his hand to his chest. "My father is a pureblood demon, and my mother is human."

Ciel's eyes widened for a moment. How absurd! Sebastian had never told him of such situations between human and demon. "That must have been one twisted romance between the two of them." He noticed his remark struck a chord inside Revis, witnessing his hand's clench into fists. As fast as he did that, he relaxed them once more. "Tell me about it!" he said cheerily, shrugging off whatever he felt earlier. "I don't really know the exact details, but mother and father aren't really around so I can't ask them."

"Where are they?" Ciel asked him.

Revis smiled again, but this time as if he were trying a little too hard to. "Mother is dead. And father… well… he's a pureblood demon after all. He pops around once in a blue moon. The last we've seen him was fifty years ago."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "I see," he said. "You said 'fifty years ago'. Does that mean you're also ageless?"

Revis nodded. "Ageless but not immortal", he said. "So are my half demon, half human siblings. We prefer to be called _Cambion. _We age normally at first when we're born, but by our 20's and 30's we just stop aging. Isn't that great?!"

Ciel ignored Revis's cheery remark. "Cambion. I see. You say you're not immortal?"

Sebastian chuckled. "They're not. And I've heard of Cambion before but they're hard to produce. They've got more supernatural abilities and strengths, but they don't need to feed on souls, or create contracts. They're also much easier to kill, compared to actual demons". He gave Revis a suggestive smile. "So that girl who attacked me earlier… she's also a Cambion?"

Revis nodded. "Yes". He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about that again… she's a really nice girl, but she tends to let her emotions get the best of her."

"Attacked?" Ciel questioned, raising an eyebrow. "One of your own attacked my butler?"

Revis flinched, his muscles tensing. "Well, it wasn't anything personal, but…"

"She mistook me as Lord Vincent Phantomhive", Sebastian informed him. "It seems she has a history with him too."

Ciel turned back to Revis. "Please explain that as well."

Revis's smile faded, and an irritated expression appeared on his face. He sighed. "Do I really have to waste time talking about my sister's trivial love dramas?" When he got no reply, he answered. "Vincent and my family were pretty close, especially me and him, so he'd come by often. Of course, Vincent was a very charming man and it was easy for him to gain my younger sister's affections, even if it wasn't his aim. So Cheryl confessed and got rejected because Vincent was already married with a son."

"Isn't that normal, though?" Sebastian informed him. "I do believe it was inappropriate for her to act the way she did."

Revis smirked. "Vincent never told us he had a family. But…We get to the good part. The humiliation part. Vincent was about to leave in his carriage when she ran up to him, declaring her love to him in front of all the servants. I heard from them that the Earl merely looked at her, before turning to his carriage. He left without another word." He pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket. "Three years later, he sends her this."

Ciel glanced at the man for a moment, before taking the note into his hands.

_Dear Cheryl,_

_ Please forgive me for leaving you abruptly and not responding toward your confession. I respect you as a great individual, but I already have a loving wife and a wonderful son. I know one day you'll find a man who will return the affections you deserve. Lady Cheryl, although it is obscenely rude for me to do this, I must ask a favor of you. Please help watch over my son Ciel if one day my wife and I were to no longer be by his side. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Vincent Phantomhive_

Ciel read the last part again, feeling his heart sink. He noticed Sebastian was staring at him with an amused expression and he gulped down whatever nerving feeling he felt before.

"He sent her that two years later after she confessed", Revis pointed out. "So it infuriated her greatly."

"When did she receive this note?"

"A week before the Phantomhive manor burned down", he said. "When she found out the news, she was devastated, regardless of her grudge against the late earl. So she came down to pay her respects… but…." Revis glanced over to Sebastian. "She mistook your butler as Vincent and thought everything was somehow a joke." He turned his attention to the butler. "So you do get why my sister tried to kill you, right?"

Sebastian forced a smile. "To an extent…"

"Anyway", Revis said. "I'm more interested in knowing about why a thirteen year old earl would make a contract with a demon."

Ciel smirked. "Why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious", Revis said.

Ciel and Sebastian glanced at each other for a moment, wondering what to tell the newcomer. Finally, Ciel decided to tell the truth. "Revenge. Sebastian is here to help me get revenge on the people who wronged the Phantomhive name, until…"

"I understand the rest of it", Revis said abruptly. "But… why?"

"The rest of it is none of your business", Ciel snapped. He slammed his hands on the desk. "Now, is there anything else you need? If not, please be on your way."

Revis began to fumble with his fingers. "Well… there is something."

"What is it?" Ciel spat, clearly becoming irritated.

Revis's smile turned into a wicked smirk. "I knew you'd try to kick us out, but we kind of need to stay a bit longer."

Ciel's eyes widened, clearly expressing how enraged he was at his comment. "What?!"

"Does Marchioness Frances Midford ring a bell?"

Ciel's body suddenly began to twitch with anxiety and Sebastian felt a few of his nerves tense. "What about her?"

Revis's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I informed her I'd be here for a while, and since she's quite fond of me, she's hoping I could help 'train' you."

"What?!" Ciel cried out. "How in the world do you even know her?!"

Revis smirked. "She's the sister of my best friend. Of course I'd know her."

_So the bratty blond would inform that 'monster' that he'd be here, but not me?! The very owner of this manor?! _

"My, my", Sebastian mused, sighing wearily. "You've played quite a cheap trick there." He turned to Ciel. "What do you think, young master? What should we do with him?"

Ciel was quiet for a moment, bearing a hateful glance towards Revis. "Go prepare a room for him and his younger sibling", he said in disdain.

"As you wish, my lord."

**Revis! What did you guys think of Revis? Honestly, he's going to be an important character, perhaps a little more important than Cheryl. I didn't get much of his personality into view here, since his purpose in the first chapter was just to explain and clarify some stuff, but I assure you, he's going to be awesome.. in his own way. Revis's purpose is more to drive the plot towards a certain direction, so I assure you, he'll be interesting. Oh, and with his happy go lucky attitude? He's going to be somewhat of a foil to Ciel and Sebastian, so that's definitely going to add up to some whacky situations as well. Another spoiler! (SORRY IM GIVING SO MANY SPOILERS, IM JUST SO EXCITED AND I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS FEELING LOST) Revis will be spending a lot more time with Ciel and Sebastian than Cheryl will, so please try warming up to his character soon. Oh, and I drew a picture of him, since I want to see for myself what these characters would look like. I drew Cheryl too, and I like it, but one cover photo at a time. I'll update her picture once I update the second chapter. ;) REVIEW PLEASE! Come on please? I'm drawing pictures and planning out ideas at a hardcore level, so please review! I have my fingers crossed! Thank you so much! :D **


	2. Chapter Two: Strange Item

**Summary for this chapter: Cheryl and Tanaka go out to buy Ciel a thank you gift for his hospitality towards her and her brother. But things take a twisted turn when the 'gift' isn't all what it seems to be, leaving Revis and Ciel in a complicated situation. **

Cheryl looked around with fascinated eyes as she walked down the marketplace alongside Tanaka. "There's so many people!" she announced happily, clasping her hands together. "I don't really witness places like these. Thank you for taking me here!"

Tanaka, who had enough strength in him to be the 'normal' Tanaka, smiled at the girl. "You are most certainly welcome. You don't seem too comfortable in the manor, that's why I thought it'd be best if you had some fresh air."

Cheryl's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. It had been two days since she and her brother resided in the Phantomhive manor, and the entire time she was there, she hadn't spoken with Vincent's son once, nor the butler. She had hid herself away in her room, giving orders to the servants once in a while. Tanaka, the only person in the manor who knew her previously due to accompanying Vincent on his visits to the Lansdowne estate, noticed her dilemma and decided to take her out.

"Ms. Lansdowne…" Tanaka began. "I seem to understand the actuality of your 'problem'. You're scared to meet Ciel and Sebastian because Ciel is the son of Vincent—the man you love, and Sebastian looks like Vincent—the one you lo-"

"Arghhhh!" Cheryl groaned, gripping the tips of her hair as she continued walking down. "Will you stop reminding me?!"

"Ho, ho, ho…" Tanaka chuckled.

"You know… Vincent would always tell me stories about the most mythological things, and I'd always believe them because they were his words."

Her eyes glistened with pleasant surprise when one of the objects in the market stands caught her attention. "Is that a…." She suddenly grabbed Tanaka with abrupt force and dragged him over to the stand. "Look! It's a promise collar!" She took the simple gold collar into her hands and examined it carefully. "It even has those ancient inscriptions Vincent described. It has to be the real deal!"

Tanaka tilted his head in confusion. "Promise…collar?"

Cheryl nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes! Vincent talked to me about these all the time." She placed her finger on her chin, contemplating to herself. "Hmm… Maybe I can give this to Ciel as a gift. You know, I can open up to him!"

Tanaka nodded in approval. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"I have prepared the usual Earl Grey", Sebastian announced, pouring the tea into Ciel's teacup. The earl took a sip, before placing the fine porcelain cup onto the dining table. "My lord, if I may ask… what are you planning to do with our…. Guests?"

Ciel narrowed his blue eyes. "Somehow, they're connected to the late earl", he began. "Maybe… just maybe… they're also connected to his death."

"I see", Sebastian said. A satisfied smile flashed across his pale features. "That will speed up the process quite well, won't it?"

Ciel just huffed at the demon butler, taking another sip out of his tea. "It's awfully quiet", he said, changing the subject.

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Yes. It's quite rare actually. I wonder where Baldroy and the others are. I am aware Tanaka took the young lady out this morning to the marketplace."

"What about the blond haired buffoon?"

Before Sebastian could answer, the doors swung open abruptly. Revis yawned, his clothes and hair in disarray as he took a seat next to Ciel.

"Your blond haired buffoon is right here", he said with a lopsided smile.

This earned a startled expression from Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian cleared his throat. "Sir Revis", Sebastian began. "If you needed assistance in getting dressed in the morning, you could've let me know."

Revis waved his hand, dismissing the idea. "I don't like being decent so early in the morning."

"I see", Sebastian said in dismay.

A suggestive smirk appeared on Revis's features. "But… if you could get that cute little servant girl of yours to dress me in the morning, I might reconsider…." He gave Sebastian a playful wink, a gesture Sebastian was displeased with. "Ahhh, I'm just kidding! Really, Sebastian, you should learn to take a joke."

Sebastian placed an artificial smile on his face to hide his irritation. "I would have had a more likeable reaction if the joke was actually amusing."

Revis winced at Sebastian's criticism. He exchanged glances with both the butler and Ciel. "You two must really not like me." He pouted.

Ciel took another sip out of his glass and sighed. "Is that supposed to mean anything to you?"

Revis's violet eyes widened. "Of course!" he exclaimed. He leaned closer to Ciel, wrapping his arm around the earl's neck. Ciel was startled by Revis's sudden contact and Sebastian began to twitch with irritation. "I want to bond with my best friend's son."

Revis was startled by Sebastian suddenly swatting his hand away from the young lord, a smile still plastered on his face. "Please refrain from touching my master without his permission. You're making him uncomfortable."

Revis narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. "Well, if Ciel's comfortable enough to form a contract with a demon, he's comfortable enough to be touched by me."

Ciel's sweat dropped, and he clenched his fists. "You two can stop talking now." He turned to Revis. "And who said you were close enough to me to call me by my first name?"

Revis gave Ciel a goofy smile. "Well, once we're close enough, I'll start calling you a damned brat. Don't you think it suits you?"

Ciel's eyebrows formed a sharp V shape, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile wider. "He's quite an interesting fellow, don't you think, young master?"

Ciel frowned. "He's not amusing at all."

"Shall I teach him proper manners, young master?" Sebastian suggested wickedly. "He clearly isn't the refined gentleman I first thought him to be."

Revis's eyes widened slightly and he felt his muscles tense as a dark aura filled the room. Sebastian and Ciel were giving him a dark look.

"Young lord", a voice intruded, catching everyone's attention and pulling the tension away. Tanaka stepped into the room in his normal form. "Ms. Cheryl would like to-" Suddenly, his form shrunk down to his miniature, tired self. "Ho, ho, ho…"

Everyone turned to the doorway to find Cheryl shyly peeking through the side. She jumped, startled by the sudden attention, and narrowed her purple eyes at Tanaka. _Traitor… _she thought. _He was supposed to do the explaining for me! _

She held onto a paper bag which held Ciel and Sebastian's souvenirs from the market, and slowly walked in. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, although her face wasn't wide eyed with fright like before. She tried her best to remain calm and indifferent, but the color of her cheeks was giving her away.

"Cheryl! You're back!" Revis announced cheerfully.

Cheryl hunched her shoulders up slightly, her mouth gaping open. She covered it quickly and glowered at her brother. "B-Brother! You're up already?"

"Yup!" Revis replied. "I'm surprised you had the guts to leave your room after what you did two days ago."

Cheryl scowled at her brother's mockery, scoffing and turning away from her brother. She turned, only to be faced by Sebastian, who was giving her a polite (and very charming) smile. "Ms. Lansdowne, would you like to sit down for breakfast?"

Cheryl shook her head. "N-No thank you", she began. She didn't know the best way to apologize to Sebastian, as well as show her gratitude to Vincent's son. The young girl slowly walked up to Ciel, handing him the bag. "I got this for you to show my gratitude for letting my brother and I stay here."

Ciel sighed. "I don't think I really have that much of a choice", he mumbled.

Cheryl's cheeks flushed with shame, and she tried her best to remain composed. "A-Anyway", she began. "I'm quite aware you know your father and I used to be close." She reached into the bag, shuffling through the items. "He used to tell me stories about magical artifacts and I managed to find one of them at the market!" She pulled out the simple gold collar from the bag and handed it to him. "Vincent used to talk to me about promise collars, and I found them very interesting. I thought…" her voice trailed off as she examined Ciel's somewhat surprised expression. "I should get one for you."

Ciel slowly reached for the collar, examining it closely. It was just a large, light ring that he presumed was to wear like a choker, although he found no purpose for it. "Thank you", he said, trying to hide his disinterest in the souvenir. "What does a promise collar do?"

The young earl noticed the lady's purple eyes widen with excitement. "Well", she began nervously, scratching her cheek. "The collar is like a contract between two people…"

_I definitely don't need another one of those…. _Ciel thought to himself, rolling his eyes. He saw from the corner of his eye Sebastian smirking wickedly.

"And how is that?' Ciel asked her. "This looks like a normal piece of jewelry to me."

"It's not!" Cheryl informed him. "I know it's real! There are inscriptions on the inside of the collar that prove it!"

Revis raised an eyebrow. "What would a real promise collar be doing in a marketplace?"

Cheryl stared at him with curiosity, tilting her head to the side. "I don't know?"

"WHAT?!" Revis suddenly screeched. "How could you not question magical items being sold in ordinary marketplaces?"

The two siblings began to bicker, but Ciel was focused on the object handed to him. Revis had a point. If this magical item was real, what would it be doing in a normal marketplace? Could it even be real?

Ciel held the object closer, examining it closely. Suddenly, the collar flew out of his hands, latching itself on his neck. "What the-?"

"Young master!" Sebastian yelled out, rushing over to him. His fingers traced the collar gently, before grabbing hold of it, trying to break it open. The butler's eyes widened. "It's not coming off… Even after all the strength I'm giving it…"

Ciel's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

Revis and Cheryl stopped their bickering, turning their attention to the earl and the butler.

"I told you it was real", Cheryl mumbled, crossing her arms. Revis ignored her, walking up to Ciel.

"It won't come off?" Revis began, a serious tone lacing his voice.

Ciel frowned. "No", he began, trying to tug at the collar. "My butler tried to pry it off just now and it won't come off."

"Hmmm…" the blonde haired guest thought aloud, placing his fingers on his chin. "Let me give it a try."

Ciel raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "My butler is a pureblood demon. If he couldn't pry it off, what makes you think you'd be successful?"

"Simple", Revis said briefly. His eyes twinkled with mischief. "I'll use these!" He suddenly pulled out a large pair of pruning shears, causing Ciel to sweat drop.

"W-Where the hell did you get those?!" Ciel yelled out. (A/N: I guess it's kind of confusing as to why Revis pulled out a random object, but this happens quite a lot in anime during humor moments, so hopefully you can let this slide)

"That doesn't matter", Revis persuaded, pulling the young boy closer to him. He snipped the tool multiple times to tease the boy. "Now, don't move….."

"LET GO OF ME!" Ciel roared, trying his best to shake himself away from the half-demon's grasp.

"Heh, heh. I'm just going to cut it off for you."

"Don't touch me with that murderous intent in your eyes! What the hell is with those scissors?!"

"Oi, oi, oi, stay still!" Revis demanded, nearing the tip of the shears towards the collar.

"I'm fine!" Ciel yelled out, roughly trying to shake Revis away. Revis winced, feeling the tip of the shears slice his finger when Ciel moved, and a drop of blood fell onto the collar.

"Ouch!" Revis whimpered. He glowered at the boy. "Look at what you did to me!" He waved his index finger in front of Ciel's face to show him the cut.

"That's your own fault!" Ciel argued.

"You really are a damned brat…" Revis mumbled under his breath, although Ciel heard him well enough.

"Sebastian, kill him", Ciel growled.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, his expression amused. "Would you like it to be quick and painless, or slow and horrifically painful?"

"I want his skin turned inside out!"

"That's a little too extreme, don't you think?" Revis questioned, waving his hands in defense when Sebastian took a step towards him. Sebastian zoomed towards the man, elbowing him in the stomach. A small booklet flew out from beneath Revis's shirt as he flew back, landing on the ground with a large thud.

"Wait!" Cheryl protested. "Don't hurt him, or else-"

Suddenly, the collar began to glow a purple hue, causing everyone in the room to freeze. The glow highlighted the ancient inscriptions of the collar, and a supernatural wind rushed into the room. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, and the expression remained plastered on their faces even after the glow faded and the air around them became normal.

"W-What just happened?" Ciel questioned, looking around.

Sebastian tried to regain his composure. "I don't know, young master", he admitted. This was the first time a demon like him experienced such a phenomena.

"Based on what Vincent told me before…" Cheryl began. "Revis and Ciel made a blood pact. The collar recognizes Revis as its master."

Ciel's blue eyes widened in horror. "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you two will have to start getting along", Cheryl informed them, fumbling with her fingers. "Because if that collar doesn't hear Revis's voice for 24 hours… it'll…"

"It'll what?" Revis demanded, standing up from the ground.

"Ex…plode?"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Ciel and Revis raged, racing in front of Cheryl. The girl was taken aback, trying to hide herself by shielding her face with her arms. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't know this would happen." Her cheeks were a fiery shade of red, and she quickly headed out the door. "I-I'll be in my room!" She was gone in a flash, leaving Revis and Ciel dumbfounded.

Revis sighed, slamming the palm of his hand against his forehead. "There goes her confinement again to wallow in her guilt." He sighed, turning to Ciel. "Now what?"

Ciel was twitching with anger, glaring up at the blonde man in front of him. _There is no way in hell I'm allowing this irritable man be some sort of 'master' to me. _

Sebastian sighed. "I believe there is no other choice but to have you two get along. After all, it is necessary for that collar to 'hear' Revis's voice every day, so we're forced to have him around."

Ciel growled. "I'd rather just let the collar explode."

Sebastian placed his hand against his chest. "Well, now… that won't be any good for me, wouldn't it?" he said cleverly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever", Ciel grumbled. He turned back to Revis and the two looked at each other with curiosity. _Is it really possible to get along with each other? _They thought.

Revis sighed in defeat, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I guess we really don't have a choice. I guess you're not that much of a brat."

Ciel growled. "I swear we're not going to be like this for long", he informed him. "You need to speak to your sister and ask her who sold the collar to her. Maybe that person would have an idea of how to get this thing off me."

Revis nodded, a smile dancing on his face. "Mmm! Sounds good." He held his hands out. "For now, let's just try to get along." He held out his hand to shake Ciel's. "Yes?"

Ciel sighed, slowly extending his arm. "Fine."

As they were about to shake hands, Sebastian reached to the ground to pick up the booklet that flew out from Revis's shirt. "My, my, Sir Revis", Sebastian began, flipping through the pages of the book. "You have some strange interests…."

Revis's cheeks began to flush red with humiliation, causing Ciel to stop himself from shaking his hand. The young boy raised his eyebrow, snatching the booklet from Sebastian's hand. "What is this?"

Revis forced a smile. "Umm… I think you're still too young to be-"

Ciel's face turned a deep shade of red, and he angrily threw the booklet back to Revis. "You perverted bastard!"

"I wonder what a 'refined gentleman' like you is doing with an erotic manuscript", Sebastian stated out of pure mockery, a brilliant smile flashing on his face.

Revis snatched the manuscript, blushing wildly. "It's normal for a man my age."

"There's no way I'm allowing myself to hang around a pervert like you!" Ciel protested.

Revis abruptly slammed his hand against Ciel's head, rubbing through his black hair roughly. "Oi, remember I'm the master in this blood pact", Revis informed him. "So I suggest you-"

"TO HELL WITH THE BLOOD PACT!" Ciel roared. He swiftly turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian!" he demanded. "Go back and get our other guest. We need to know exactly where she bought this collar."

"Understood", Sebastian said, nodding slowly. "I will speak to her at once."

**Up next!: Sebastian, Ciel, Revis, and Cheryl go back to the marketplace to do some investigations, and discover the strange 'being' who previously owned the collar. Much to Ciel and Sebastian's dismay, things don't go as smoothly as they planned. **


End file.
